


Garmason

by Citron0



Series: here's all the stuff I never wanted to post [4]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: any many more (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: Old fic from 6/13/2019Not sure if it's enough to warrant posting. Clearly a proto-fic prompt I tried out before settling.
Series: here's all the stuff I never wanted to post [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109798
Kudos: 11





	Garmason

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 6/13/2019  
> Not sure if it's enough to warrant posting. Clearly a proto-fic prompt I tried out before settling.

** Garmadon was attacking Ninjago again. We were in the middle of our annual standardized test, so we couldn't leave to go to our mechs.  
Suddenly, the school's foundation shook as Garmadon and his generals busted into every classroom 'instilling fear' as he calls it.  
"Hey, Garma-dork!" I sighed internally at the overused insult.  
** "What is it, Chen?" He looked uncharacteristicly apprehensive.  
"Is your dad looking for you?"  
"What? No? He wouldn't even recognize me; he hasn't seen me since I was a baby."  
** "Besides," I added more for my own comfort than his, "we look nothing alike." My hand scratched the back of my neck.  
Before anyone could rebuttal, Dad crashed through the wall of my classroom.   
My tongue flicked out for a moment, I turned to Zane, "Did anyone see that?" It was a shame that only Zane shared Algebra II with me, but Nya had the same math just a different period.  
** "Negative." I sighed in relief. The last time my tongue did that was when I first met Uncle Wu.  
** I inched closer and closer to the door as he told the class that he was looking for some new, younger generals for some fresh ideas.  
** "Kids, as you may or may not know I'm 174 years old. I'm probably out of good ideas by now. But you, you are all young and far more familiar with technology than I am." He stopped talking when our red eyes met for a couple of seconds. His tongue flicked. Oh boy.   
He mumbled, "Do eyes normally come in red?" He stepped in my relative direction, no doubt confused as to why his serpentine tongue flicked.  
I hoped he wouldn't notice my slightly elfin ears, or anything else inhuman about me. All I had to do was not speak [or cry] in front of him: easy task. I didn't want him to see my fangs or my forked tongue.  
** "You there, boy with the red eyes, red-eyed boy," I felt butterflies swarming in my stomach like a swath of hornets when he pointed at me. "Come here, you remind me of someone."   
** He murmured quiet enough to where only I and Zane could hear him, "Should he be old enough to attend this school by now?"  
** I whispered to Zane, "Do something!"  
** Zane nodded, "Doing 'something.'" He flipped his desk over as he had already turned in his test 25 minutes in. Honestly, why did Dr. Julien enroll him in school anyway?  
While Garmadon was distracted, I bolted out the door to my locker, I knew Zane was in tow. I heard him flip another table before the door slammed behind him.  
** I heard Garmadon holler, "What? Wait! Where do you think you're going?" I was almost certain he would try to follow us if we didn't hurry.  
After we entered our lockers, we suited up and I put on my green contacts. My eyes turned green whenever I called on my power but I didn't want people to notice my eyes were red naturally. Being the only one in Ninjago with crimson eyes does not ensure my secret identity's, well, secret.  
"Zane, how are our odds on our own?" I had to jinx it.  
"Without Nya, Cole, Kai nor Jay, there is an estimated 39% success rate."  
** "Hopefully, they'll catch up in time."   
"Lloyd," Zane began as we left the hangers, "Garmadon will find out about you being his son from one of our classmates. The odds of it are too significant to dismiss"  
"I know." I said slowly as I shot down a crab mech.  
** "I just don't know what to say or what to even do in that situation."  
** "He will return, Lloyd, the school isn't safe if he starts to look for you."  
** "I know." My voice was shaky. I felt like I was endangering Ninjago by just living there. I looked down at my console as I shot a few missiles at more of Garmadon's fish-themed mechs.  
"Let's just try to hold them off until the others can join us."  
"Affirmative." The nindroid taking out mechs on the other half of the city.  
**   
** "Oh, hello, Green Ninja! I was wondering when you'd show up." He looked around, "Where's the rest of your little friends? I only saw Ice Ninja out and about."  
** "That's none of your business, Garmadon." It was routine for us to chat before our fights.  
** "It is too my business. You ninja are my foes after all. What was keeping you?"  
** "Just got held up." I shrugged unable to think of a lie.  
** "Well, since you're not going to share, I have some questions for you, Green Ninja."  
"Oh, yeah?" I smirked from under the shawl.  
"I'll bite, what is it?"  
** "I was just wondering, is red a normal eye color?"  
** "What?" I didn't realize that that was going to bother him so much. Zane was right again.  
"Hear me out, none of my generals have red eyes; trust me, I'd remember something like that. Have you saved anyone with red eyes before?"  
I wasn't sure, "I don't know, maybe? I don't usually look at people's eyes when I'm saving them, Garmadon." Nya had joined us sometime during our conversation. She was wiping out troops.  
Zane commented to Garmadon, "In most cases, red eyes are only present in individuals with albinism, so by definition are a rare coloration."  
Garmadon was thinking, he probably remembered how I definitely wasn't albino. "Thank you, ninjas. Now, where were we?" With that his shark mech sprung to life.  
In a few short minutes, he was retreating back to his volcano. For how long could we delay the inevitable?

** Kai, Cole, and Jay apologized for being unable to make it in time. Ninjago was left heavily damaged from the onslaught.  
"It's okay, guys. My mom's going to be furious that I didn't finish my test." I had just bubbled what was left randomly and half of those were deemed to be correct by Zane. I only had a little bit left of the test anyway.

** "Lloyd!" My mother hugged me when she came home from work.  
"I was so worried, I heard what happened at your school from your teacher." Mrs. Doe was hiding behind her desk throughout all of Garmadon's speech.  
"Are you okay? Did your father hurt you?" She cupped my face, inspecting it for something.  
I pushed her away, "Yeah, I'm fine. I ran before anything happened."   
** Koko sighed in relief before she asked the question of the hour, "Did he recognise you?"  
"No, I don't think so." It was quiet in the apartment for a few moments before Mom broke the silence, "You don't have to go to school tomorrow if it doesn't feel safe. I'll call and say that you have a fever."  
** "No, no, I'm not going to do that. Not unless I have to."

** In Garmadon's lair, he paced around as he ordered some research on albinism from his scientists. They had all come to the same conclusion, the student Garmadon encountered wasn't albino.  
** "W-what's the matter, Lord Garmadon?" A timid female researcher with curly brown afro asked.  
"I think I may have found my son." It was the only reason he could think of why that boy abandoned his test. He called everyone to the Fireplace for a meeting.  
"We need a plan to capture him," the warlord began, "Any ideas?"  
Many generals were fired that night. Job security is a myth to Garmadon's troops.

The next day, Garmadon had attacked again but not with troops. He secured the school and had his generals "supervising" every classroom. Everyone greeted me with a, "Thanks, Lloyd," as I passed them in the halls.  
I heard a soft, yet gruff voice come from behind me, "La-loyd?" That was a new insult, I turned around and saw Garmadon. I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
** I tried to pretend I wasn't me, "Uh, no?"  
"Oh, really? I heard that cheerleader mispronounce your name."  
"Chen didn't—," I shook my head, "You only say one 'L'.  
"No you don't. L-L-O-Y-D, I should know I named you."  
** "How are you so certain that I'm him?"  
** "Your eyes, they look just as they did when you were a baby."  
I hummed pretending to be acknowledging his answer, and then I sprinted to leave the school grounds.   
I saw the panic in his eyes before he yelled to a nearby general, "Turn on the forcefield!"  
** "Forcefield?!" I almost choked on the word. I forced myself to stop, but it was too late.  
** I crashed into an invisible wall headfirst unable to cease all the momentum I had built up.   
The pain was too great, I yelped, "Ow!"  
I thought for a moment that I had a concussion. I rubbed my aching skull briefly before two pairs of hands pulled me up from off the ground and forced me on my feet.  
** "Well, now that that's out of your system, let's go grab your things, La-loyd. Where do you live?"  
I tried to shake him off, "Like I'd ever tell you that." I started to run towards my locker.  
"Hey, stop running from me!"  
** "No!" I vanished from his view and slid into my locker.  
I suited up and glanced at the other mech to see if anyone else was using one. Kai's and Cole's were in use. I guessed the others were already in class by the time Garmadon infiltrated the school.  
** Right before I left, Jay entered.  
"Jay?" He jumped at his name, "How'd you escape the generals?"  
"Oh, hi, Lloyd. After they ran off after you, they stopped guarding my classroom and I was able to sneak in."  
"Affirmative." Zane confirmed as he came in through the pneumatic tube.  
"Alright," Nya started, "Zane, how do we break the forcefield?"  
"It may be frequency based. Perhaps Cole can disrupt it."  
"Well, that's a start." Jay commented.  
"Okay, let's regroup with Kai and Cole." We placed our hands on top of another's.  
Together we hollered, "Ninja-Go!"  
Out of the hanger and into the fire, Kai was the first to notice us (because his mech was slightly taller).  
** "Nice for you to join us." Kai greeted.  
"What's the plan, guys?" Cole asked as he adjusted his disks for an attack.

* * *

DELETED SCENE, fun~

** Blood was getting into my eyes, "Mom?" I looked at him, clearly out of it. I couldn't see straight, my tongue flicked as I struggled to identify them. Yep, smells like Dad.   
"Wait, Dad?"  
He finally noticed the blood streaming down my face; it discolored my hair and was on my hands.   
His eyes were wide with concern, "How fast were you running? Now, I have to take you to the Med Wing first." I carried me to a mech, probably the one he rode in and I blacked out before he set me down.  
I came to in a pale green medical gown, "What happened?" My voice was dry and I saw caked blood from underneath my fingernails. I sat up quickly to ascertain where I was, only for my head to start throbbing.   
** The last thing I remembered was when I collided with the forcefield, "Did-did someone take me to hospital?"  
** "No, not a hospital." Garmadon said as he revealed himself from the other side of the curtains.  
I squinted; I wasn't sure if my eyes were being honest with me, so my tongue flew out and re-entered as quickly as it had left, "Dad? That's really you?"  
"Yes, La-loyd. It's me." He replied as he approached me.  
"Does Mom know I'm here? Does she know you kidnapped me?"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Would you like some water?" He pointed to the water dispenser on his half of the room by the door.  
"Yeah, sure." Filled three cups before handing me one. I downed it pretty quickly, he handed me another.  
** "Why, why did you choose now to start looking for me, to start trying to be a dad?" I took a sip from the plastic cup.  
"I wanted to raise you on the ashes of Ninjago, but your mother said she wanted more for you than to be warlord like your old man. Once I finally get rid of that Green Ninja, Ninjago will be ours for the taking."  
"Dad."  
** "My scientists currently whipping something up in engineering that's nearly unstoppable."  
"Dad!" I strained my voice to get his attention.  
"What is it, La-loyd?"   
Suddenly having second thoughts, I said, "Uh," I swallowed, I might as well tell him, "I'm the Green Ninja."  
** He blinked, "But your eyes—?"  
"Contacts Uncle Wu got me to help me hide my identity." I took a gulp from my cup.  
"Well, this changes everything." Garmadon murmured to himself.  
I scanned the room, "Where's my stuff? I need my phone; I gotta call Mom."   
** He stiffened, "What? I can't let you leave; you just told me you're the Green Ninja."  
"At least give me my clothes; it's surprisingly cold in this volcano."  
"Okay, you better not go anywhere."   
** He pulled out his phone and speed-diled someone, "General number 4, bring me La-loyd's clothes. He's awake."  
On the other line, I hear a faint, "Right away, Lord Garmadon."  
** "Son," "Do you mean it when you say you want me to go away for good?"  
"Yeah, mostly. You ruined my life."  
** "How could I ruin your life? I wasn't even there for it." I looked away from him, and said with a sigh, "I wish you weren't my father. If I just had a normal dad, I wouldn't be bullied by any and everyone in Ninjago City!"  
  
In a few short, yet awkward minutes, General number 4, a bald man with a jellyfish themed costume walks in with two plastic bags. One held his clothes, the other his phone, shoes, and backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tendency to write the same fic over and over until I get the details _just right_. This one was one such trial. Done in my old writing app before it got coy with me and broke itself and demanded me to pay for a premium version, fuck that noise.


End file.
